Generally, float-out of messages on instant messaging systems involves proactively pushing the messages to a user in one part of a main instant messaging window. Because the display format of the messages is passively received by the user, message float-out is an effective means of promotion, is widely used for posting news, notices, and advertising information, and is able to convey information to users quickly and accurately.
For messages floated out in existing instant messaging systems, an instant messaging server pushes a plurality of float-out messages, and initializes validity periods of the float-out messages at the time that the float-out messages are pushed. The instant messaging server discards the float-out messages once the validity period has been exceeded; otherwise, the user receives the float-out messages upon logging in.
Therefore, the float-out of messages on existing instant messaging systems typically lack effective technical controls. Users usually are only able to passively receive the float-out messages. In other words, the float-out of messages on existing instant messaging systems may result in the harassment of the user and adversely affect the user experience. Users are unable to selectively receive float-out messages. For example, some important float-out messages are often hidden among a large amount of less important messages affecting the user's ability to receive important messages. Furthermore, when users that are logged in but have left their computer, a plurality of float-out messages may be generated while the user was away, and the plurality of float-out messages typically are pushed out all at once, resulting in a poor user experience.